


朝朝暮暮02

by 116szd



Category: chqs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/116szd/pseuds/116szd





	朝朝暮暮02

*ooc我的

*我爱国爱党爱展杨

______________________________

至于胡春杨是怎么被施展带回家摁在床上，扩张得整个人呜呜咽咽还拖长调让施展带套。

“我家没有。”施展冷淡地把胡春杨的腿分开，细细白白的长腿缠着他，“等会给你清理。”

就胡春杨刚刚各色酒来者不拒的架势，可见他酒量其实还行。

胡春杨闭麦了，施展家里怎么可能没有啊，换床伴换得比胡春杨戴美瞳还快，胡春杨不知道，其实他是施展这么多年，带回家的唯一一个人。

哼哼唧唧半天还被施展骂不好搞，委屈的眼泪直接往下掉，啪嗒啪嗒能开珍珠养殖场。

胡春杨是不肯示弱的性格，看起来乖其实很有主意也很傲，他才不会在施展床上哭，憋了半天还是没忍住，本来就长的漂亮，这下更是一幅我见犹怜的可爱模样。

施展亲他，胡春杨嘴角有颗小痣，从小就有，正好生在了好亲的位置，小兔牙被舔湿，可能太着急了有点嗑到，胡春杨发出了轻哼，却把自己更往施展那边送。

“乖，不许哭。”施展把他整个人抱进怀里，哄道，胡春杨是第一个敢在他床上哭的人。

施展从来不会哄人，爱做不做，不做我换别人，施家小少爷永远不缺床伴，多金好看涉及众多，万花丛中过不留一片叶的施总，自然懂得床伴不能宠。

防止恃宠而骄

几乎所有和施展上过床的人都受到了不错的待遇，即使展妈对这方面一直不太满意。

但没办法，就一个儿子，不宠着怎么办

圈内对施展的评价基本都是冷淡，而且开口就戳死那种。

胡春杨哭得更惨了，他疼，即使施展还是存了耐心做扩张，从来没有人闯入过的秘密境地，被强硬打开。

他受不了这个，整个人又爽又疼，奶白色的皮肤都泛着浅粉，因含了太多润滑剂被填的满满当当，撑得慌，不得不说，施展真的有点东西。

“等一会就不疼了，我不动，你再忍忍”施展声音放低了就苏到爆炸，还带着被情欲沾染的沙哑。

等漫长的适应期过了，胡春杨才被操到最深处，那阵难以言喻的疼痛全部被突如其来的快感取代，仿佛不曾出现一般消失了。

他想缩成小小一团，想哭出声又觉得丢人，他想让施展轻点，可是脑子里全是自己说要试试，伸手想摸摸自己身下是不是惨的一塌糊涂，却被施展拦截，十指相扣着带到深渊。

施展确实很有经验，阅人无数自然懂得各种能让彼此爽上天的技巧，可面对胡春杨所有的花招都可以忽略不计了，只有最原始的欲望。

最简单的抽插也会让胡春杨一个处爽到不行，呜呜咽咽伸手去推施展想让对方慢点，但是徒劳，他感觉自己要坏掉了，好奇怪又好爽，叫也叫不出来整个人可怜兮兮一幅被肏熟的软糯模样。

胡春杨后悔了，他知道自己偶尔的主动，注定只会招惹祸端，他没办法，他只是想把自己完完整整交给施展而已。

他射过一次之后就没了力气，像个乖顺的糯米团子，后穴还夹的紧，施展拍了拍小孩白皙的臀肉，结果被眼角红红的乖孩子轻飘飘瞪了一眼。

泪光潋滟的模样太漂亮，施展亲他，似乎想在胡春杨身上每一处留下属于他的痕迹，然而他也确实这么做了。

胡春杨脸上带着婴儿肥，其实身上没有什么肉，施展特别怕弄疼他，他不知道自己对胡春杨产生的怜惜之情是为什么，是胡春杨真的天真单纯到他不好意思犯罪，还是他本身就对干净美好的肉体抱有不该有的心思。

滚烫的精液灌满整个后穴，胡春杨甚至觉得自己肚子也鼓起来了，整个人又涨又疼，早已射不出什么东西却还是吐出了淫液。

这不可以，太过分了，被内射一点也不舒服，他脱力了，被施展抱起来也就软乎乎地躺在对方怀里，把脸埋进施展怀里，伸出舌尖舔了舔，用来做内搭的白衬衫被怀里不乖的小猫咪舔湿了一片。

“胡春杨，欠操就直说。”施展动作一僵，警告怀里不安分的小朋友

“唔？”胡春杨愣了一下，然后笑出了小兔牙，“我想要你。”

然后就被摁在浴缸里，迷迷糊糊带入了极乐乐园，他只恍惚的记得，施展说真的好喜欢他。

是梦吧，那也很甜。

纵欲过度的下场就是第二天醒来疼得想骂人，溜下床检查一下自己，身上密密麻麻的痕迹让胡春杨想把施展骂醒，这种想法持续了大概半秒，床上的男人就醒了，贴过来问怎么了。

本来就是半迷糊的清晨，又看到了如此香艳的画面，细细密密的吻痕更称出白皙的皮肤，一头小卷毛还乱七八糟，莫名其妙沾染了一点媚色。

施展他晨勃了

早已不是毛头小子的年纪会因为胡春杨，施展没有犹豫，凑近问胡春杨是不是没被操够。

胡春杨试图忽视身后的男人，但是无果，谈了口气，告诉对方，年轻不能纵欲过度，施展听了个大概，轻笑道“你还说呢，是谁先撩我的。”

“你有没有听我说话？”胡春杨持续忽视身后巨型的挂件，打开手机，全屏的红点点看的心烦，多半是他妈打来的。微信回了个和朋友叙旧就睡一起了。

“听到了，先解决一下这个问题呗。”施展贴的更近，呼出的温热气息均匀地洒在胡春杨白净的脖颈间。

“没有售后服务啊，施展，自己解决。”胡春杨嘴角抽了抽，从来没听说过one night还要售后服务的。

“你也太残忍了吧。”施展把自己埋在胡春杨颈间，小孩身上萦绕着一股从皮肉里透出来的香味，内里的奶香混着施展惯用的香水，生性风流的杜克公爵，多了一丝所有物的感觉。

“服了你，起来。”胡春杨没那么多欲念，但他清楚施展有

小孩的手细白漂亮，不是那种软若无骨的美，纤细而玲珑。

胡春杨突然明白了，为什么这么多人愿意爬上施展的床，脑子里闪了四个字然后成功把自己逗笑。

“笑什么。”

“感叹一下而已”

-TBC-

胡杨真的会

  
  
  



End file.
